Asphalts are used in road construction. Asphalts containing phosphoric acid are known. Phosphoric acid is used to increase performance over a broad temperature range. That is, the asphalt in road usage, will not be too soft and malleable at high temperatures or too brittle at low temperatures. However, an anti-strip agent is typically added to asphalt to prevent loss of adhesion of the asphalt to aggregate and filler material during the service life of the road. Amine anti-strip agents undermine the temperature performance benefits of adding phosphoric acid to asphalt. Such a result is termed "fall-back" since the phosphoric acid increases the viscosity of the asphalt and the addition of the anti-stripping causes the viscosity of the asphalt to be reduced. It would be desirable to have a phosphoric acid-containing asphalt composition which did not lose its broad temperature range performance by addition of an anti-stripping agent.